


Call Me Maybe

by malawi



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malawi/pseuds/malawi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 5 times Mike Ross texted Harvey Specter, and the one time the tables were turned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a response to a kink meme [prompt](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/3323.html?thread=3317243#t3317243). And has taken me some time to finish, but here we are months later with the completed and retitled fic.

**I**

It all started with a text. Simple enough really - Harvey got any number of texts throughout the course of any given day. Texts from Donna, and Jessica, and various clients and coworkers. It was nothing new, and sitting in the back of the town car, listening to the smooth tones of today's blues number while he and Ray traded facts on the way back to his condo after a dinner meeting, Harvey didn't expect anything particularly interesting to happen on this trip. It was just the end of any other day.

Until his phone buzzed in his pocket.

Harvey didn't think twice about checking it, particularly when he saw it was from Mike. The kid was probably in over his head with Louis again, if he wasn't complaining about something he should be able to figure out on his own Harvey could throw him a bone. He wasn't completely heartless, no matter what people seemed to think.

_oh god i kissed rachel_

_maybe she kissed me_

Harvey closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose, he did not need to deal with Mike's soap opera. He didn't even bother replying just deleted both of them and made a mental note to tell the kid never to text him again unless he was dying or about to make a mistake that would cost the firm millions of dollars. He figured a message like that was best sent in person, Mike needed the look to go with it.

_figured if i was going to kiss anyone from the office it'd be you_

Now that wasn't the text he had been expecting. And Harvey was nearly positive there was someone messing with him, it was the better option really. Otherwise it meant his associate wanted to be kissed by him, and that was so far beyond professional - though when it came to Mike they'd crossed that line the minute they met. That still didn't mean Harvey didn't have personal rules, he held himself to a higher standard than he did the rest of the world.

_i'm fired aren't i_

Someone needed to take the phone away from that kid, Harvey added that to his list of things to do the next day. Along with forgetting this ever happened. Otherwise he didn't think he would ever recover.

_Only if you don't finish going through those briefs I gave you before the morning, kid._

 

**II**

After that initial text, neither one of them ever mentioned it - Harvey simply because bringing it up would only be inviting further such texts from Mike, and Mike no doubt because he suspected bringing it up just might jeopardize his further employment at Pearson Hardman. Though Harvey could tell that Mike had been waiting for it when the kid kept darting glances at him for the week following like he was waiting for Harvey to spring some terrible punishment on him. But there had been no punishment, or reminders of phone etiquette, or threats. Harvey thought a week of squirming uncomfortably was enough punishment for Mike.

And the weeks after proved that it had been successful when the only texts Harvey received from Mike were strictly related to work.

This was better, he had told himself, he didn't need the kid getting ideas into his head - crazy impossible ideas that would only end badly for both of them. They had enough of that between them all ready - no sense inviting trouble.

Things got back to normal, Harvey pushed Mike and as usual Mike pushed back until they got the outcome Harvey was after. He'd sent the kid home early that night. They'd just gotten signed by a multimillion dollar client thanks to some quick thinking on Mike's part. He deserved a night off, especially considering the amount of paperwork he'd have to slog through the next morning.

Harvey had a few of his own things to take care of before he could head home for the night.

He didn't even look to see who had sent the text when his phone chimed, simply picking it up and opening the message by rote while he thumbed through a stack of papers looking for something he'd missed.

_i thought about getting a bottle of wine to celebrate_

He frowned and had to look at the sender before sighing, this had really better not be one of those nights.

_then i remembered i don't really like wine_

_i got tequila instead_

It really was going to be one of those nights, Harvey was starting to think maybe he should just hope for the opposite considering how well hoping had worked up to now. Harvey sighed and set his work aside to wait for the inevitable texts that would follow.

_it was a good choice_

_like a really good choice_

Harvey wondered if Mike had any other friends, he was a good looking kid, surely he could make friends. And then he could drunkenly text them about his love affair with various liquors rather than taking up his time. Harvey briefly wondered if he could get away with billing Mike for these. Probably not he decided, but the thought was a nice one.

When it looked like Mike had given up for the night, Harvey put his phone on silent and got back to work. He got through a few more hours finally feeling like he'd reached a stopping point. Only then did he check his phone to find far too many messages from his oh-so-dead-bright-and-early-Monday-morning associate.

_your probably a wine guy_

_i bet you did lots of shots when you were in college_

_harvard too_

_seriously though tquila was the wy togo_

Clearly Mike had been enjoying himself, and had absolutely no other friends to bother with his drunken texting. Harvey wondered how he'd gotten so lucky.

_harvey doyu hate me_

_probabbly though_

_wish youu3 woulfnt_

_just wan yiu to like me harvry_

_we should make out5 sometimee youd like m3 then_

Harvey glanced briefly at the clock and groaned, tipping his head back. It was too late to be dealing with this. He shook his head, he really shouldn't respond, it would only encourage the kid. But something needed to be said.

_Have some water, take some aspirin, and go to bed, rookie._

 

**III**

Two previous inappropriate text conversations behind them Harvey wasn't entirely sure how to continue forward. The decision to pretend the initial conversation (though conversation really was the wrong word for it - Mike and his inability to ever shut his damn mouth, even through text, was more the more apt description, though it was a bit of a mouthful) had never taken place had only worked up to a point.

The point being Mike deciding tequila and Harvey were his best friends.

"Protocol dictates when your boss gives you his phone number," Harvey started because really Mike was going to get smacked upside the back of his head if he tried drunken texting again, better to give him a warning now, "it's not to be abused. _If_ you must text about something not related to work, you'd better be bleeding out somewhere with important files I need to pick up before you leave this world."

That really should have been a thorough enough warning... of course Mike never did seem to have any sense of self preservation.

Unfortunately for Harvey, it wasn't the end of the day when it started this time. Or even while he had anything that might be considered privacy in any part of the world.

_I've been meaning to ask you, do you wear those suits all the time?_

At least Mike had a better sense of grammar and sentence structure in the daylight hours, not that it excused this sort of thing.

_I mean, you can't wear them all the time, obviously_

_The real question is, what do you wear when you're not in a suit_

Harvey cleared his screen instantly and tucked his phone back into his pocket the moment the client returned to the room, his focus there in the moment and most certainly not on the warm vibration of his phone in his pocket. He didn't count the number of vibrations through the course of the meeting or even plan Mike's eventual demise, no matter how tempting.

No, his focus was on all the points that should be included in this new contract, all the loopholes the client wanted included, and the ticking of the clock.

In the end there were seven more messages when he'd finished with the meeting, one from Donna (a client needed to reschedule so he'd have an hour free later that afternoon), two from Jessica (they've got an important meeting coming up and she wanted to go over some information with him beforehand, and no that was not a request), and the other four are from his soon to be murdered associate.

_I don't think you're really a jeans and t-shirts kind of guy, but maybe I'm wrong_

_If I'm wrong I really need some evidence of this_

It really was a shame that he was going to have to kill the kid, Mike had an amazing mind. Harvey just wished he'd use it to, you know, get some real work done rather than see how far he could push.

_I've given it a lot of thought_

_I mean a lot of thought, like … I could tell you about it sometime, you know if you wanted_

Mike was most definitely going to be murdered, or maybe Harvey would just give him to Louis, he'd hope that would be enough to keep the kid in line. He couldn't though, Harvey would rather kill Mike than let Louis have the satisfaction - so that's all there was for it.

It's too bad, Mike was so young.

_You remember that talk we had? You'd better be bleeding from the head the next time I see you._

 

**IV**

Harvey had given serious thought to blocking Mike's number all together, it seemed the safer option, given his associate's inability to keep himself from sending wholly inappropriate texts at any time of the day or night.

Business hours weren't even safe anymore.

There had been several more instances of Mike's idea of work appropriate texts before Harvey had finally given up his stance of ignoring texts all together. He'd gotten to the point where he could stop Mike with a few choice texts of his own and keep either one of them from doing anything stupid. Well more stupid than sending your boss texts about what he might wear during his off time.

He'd even had a brief and ultimately humiliating conversation with Donna about the problem. ("Just smack him with a rolled up newspaper; he'll get the idea"). In the end there was nothing for it though, there were just times when Mike legitimately needed to get a hold of Harvey, and vice versa.

Tonight was not one of those times though.

_are you still at the office?_

Harvey had the brief hope that this conversation would not quickly devolve into anything inappropriate. Work was usually a safe topic.

_I went home a few hours ago, what do you need?_

_oh good_

_What do you need, rookie?_

One day Harvey wouldn't let himself be so optimistic about Mike and texting, he'd know better than to believe for even a second that a question like 'are you at the office' was safe and relating to business, despite the misleading inclusion of their place of work. Today was not that day, however.

_do you wanna come over?_

_Come over?_

_yeah or i guess i could come over there even if you did shut the door in my face the last time i was there_

_Why would I want to come over?_

_ive been thinking about you_

And there it was, the start of it. Simple enough really, but about this at least Harvey knew better. The lack of capitalization and proper punctuation was a dead giveaway that this was not going to be related to business.

_Let's stop before you get carried away, Mike._

_you dont even know what i was gonna say_

_I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to guess._

_well im hard, so i guess not_

Damn that stupid kid and his inability to keep inappropriate details to himself, Harvey pinched the bridge of his nose. It was getting more and more difficult to forget that these conversations happened when they were at work. He would look at Mike and remember how Mike wanted to kiss him. And he'd think about the way Mike seemed to think coming over any time he was drunk seemed like the perfect idea.

Harvey stood up and went to pour himself a drink, he figured it was only fair if Mike was going to constantly drunk text him he got to at least have the warm burn of alcohol running through his veins as well - though perhaps not nearly as much as Mike, and far better quality too.

_harvey_

_i can't stop thinking about you_

_i can't help it_

_i want to see you_

The texts came in quick succession, one after another, Harvey's phone lighting up with each one. He had to take a moment and just breathe, close his eyes and grip his glass just a bit tighter before he could bring himself to look at them. One day Mike was going to kill him if he kept texting him like this. He could handle those little outbursts, the one offs that were easily ignored. It was these long rambling one sided conversations that threw him off guard.

He'd go into the office, where there were things he needed to get done - business that needed to be taken care of and the moment his associate stepped into his office all Harvey could think was that Mike wanted him.

This wasn't the first such conversation he'd had with Mike like this. And despite that Harvey didn't feel any more equipped to deal with it now than he had at the start.

_Have you been drinking?_

Harvey sent back, because it was all he could say, anything more and he feared he might just give himself away.

_no_

_i want you, im so hard_

_please_

The longer this went on the harder it was for Harvey to remember why exactly inviting Mike up to his condo was a bad idea. A part of him wanted to see Mike like that, wondered if he'd be so brazen in person or if it was just through the shelter of a phone that Mike was brave enough to say those things.

_You know that's not a good idea._

And it was an even worse idea to give Mike anything but outright refusal. Harvey knew that, knew it and yet he couldn't bring himself not to say anything. He couldn't seem to just say no. But then that had always been the problem with Mike, from the day he'd stumbled into the interview and dropped a briefcase full of pot at his feet. He was interesting, and Harvey had spent far too long surrounded by Harvard douches not to jump at the chance for interesting the moment it presented itself to him - even if it was in the form of one Mike Ross.

So there they were now, Mike texting Harvey most nights begging him to come over. Asking for something Harvey wasn't sure he could ever give him.

_just because its a bad idea doesnt mean we shouldnt_

_Sorry, Rookie. I'm just looking out for you._

Harvey turned his phone off after that, it was too much to ask that he maintain his distance if Mike kept on. Better to remove the temptation all together. He would be better able to handle it in the morning light.

He took a moment to finish off what was left of his drink, and then made his way to bed. Without a spare thought for his half hard cock before he turned out the lights. And he didn't even let himself look at the ten messages that popped up on his phone the next morning.

**V**

He'd had to remind Mike more than once since that night that sending salacious texts was not a good idea, that he was not a teenager and didn't do this dirty texting thing people did. No matter how hard he got while Mike sent him messages about how much he wanted to suck his cock, or how he thought about Harvey while he had his hand wrapped around his dick.

It was ridiculous and completely unprofessional and so very out of character for Harvey to even entertain this kind of behavior from Mike, from his associate. But maybe that was the problem. It was Mike. And his relationship with Mike had never been built upon professionalism.

It was something more than that.

Mike challenged him, pushed him, and made Harvey look at the world in different ways. He made Harvey take pause from the very beginning. And now that Mike had continued doing the very thing that had made Harvey hire him in the first place, the right and proper response didn't seem to fit quite right. Because he had thought about it, he'd thought about whether or not Mike would push in the same ways in private. He wondered if Mike would jump to do what he was told, if he would be as eager to please there as he was in the office.

It was absolutely the wrong line of thinking, particularly when there was still work to be taking up his time. But then there always was, wasn't there?

It didn't seem to matter though how much work he had laid out ahead of him when Mike sent him a picture.

A fucking picture message. And Harvey was only human, there was only so much he could resist, so many times he could play the mature and responsible adult and Mike sending him inappropriate pictures had just pushed him past his limit.

He didn't respond, didn't acknowledge the image, but he saved it. Watched it and for the first time let himself appreciate and feel just what sort of response Mike elicited in him. And the next day at the office, his eyes were just a little more sharp, he watched Mike just a little more closely and that electricity that always crackled between them was just a little bit more.

**I**

_I think you should come over._

Just a few short words, Harvey knew he shouldn't send them. He knew there were lines they'd been toeing for a while now, skirting around between professional and personal, but this--this would be crossing that line completely. Mike had stepped over the line many a time of course, but Harvey had always remained balanced, caught on a tightrope between the two.

But he sat there, phone in hand message typed out just waiting to be sent.

It had been a long week, no it had been a long month, a long year even. Mike had been wearing down his walls from the moment he waltzed into that interview and Harvey had known it from day one. They were alway going to end up here, like this. Well perhaps not just like this, Harvey might have imagined something a little different if he were prone to the temptation of a wandering imagination.

Still, months of being teased via text message by his unruly associate was not the idea that would have come to mind in any case.

But they had made it there all the same.

He'd been debating for half an hour, drink in hand frowning at the smooth face of his phone. But that was the problem, wasn't it? Waiting that long. Harvey was a man of action, he set his mind on a course and carried it out. He pictured a goal and achieved it. He didn't sit around debating the pros and cons of a situation.

It was with that thought that Harvey pressed send.

 _are you drunk?_ Came the reply just a few moments later.

 _You mean, am I taking a page out of your book for a change?_ Harvey countered.

_yeah that._

_I am not drunk._

_send that again._

_Do you want me to rescind your invitation?_

_no! no! i'll be right over_

Right over was more like an hour, but this was New York after all, and Harvey was under no illusions as to the area where Mike must live. It wasn't important of course, but he didn't let himself fret while he waited, he simply reminded himself this was the path he'd chosen, this was where they'd been headed since that first ridiculous text, and now he was the one initiating things.

He let that thought carry him all the way through to pulling Mike inside and pinning him against the closed door the moment he had it shut behind him. He didn't need the reminder as he and Mike kissed and slowly made their way through his condo, he didn't think about anything but the warm taste of Mike's mouth, the heat of his skin beneath Harvey's hands, or the way Mike was just so damn eager.

It was easy once Mike was actually there. No need to doubt or fret, just fall into that bone deep pleasure that Mike pulled out of him, and drag Mike right along with him until they were both a sweating panting mess on Harvey's bed. Splayed out with an arm slung low across Mike's middle, Harvey thought he could get used to this.

"So-" Mike started and Harvey cut him off.

"Don't even think about finishing that." He warned.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"It doesn't matter, I don't want to hear it. If you want to sleep in my bed tonight and not out in the hallway you'll keep your mouth shut." The words were softened with a press of lips to the corner of Mike's mouth, and the way Harvey's mouth turned up at the corners just slightly. They didn't need any more words, they'd had more than enough of that.


End file.
